


After The Fight...

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Random Crossover/Miscellaneous RP Based Fics... [4]
Category: Devil May Cry, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (As if he could be anything but lol), (It's all Nero. Stg He's got a 'thing'), (in chapter two), (kinda), Alpha Hulk (Marvel), Alpha Nero (Devil May Cry), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Canon-Typical Violence, Come Inflation, Dante is a fucking cumslut and I can't even, Deep Throating, Detailed fight scene. (Also in chapter two), Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Hulk porn, Incest, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Dante (Devil May Cry), Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, RP Based fic, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slutty Demons being slutty, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hulk, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: After recovering from fighting the Hulk in the arena on Sakaar, of 'course' Dante decides he wants to fuck him... Or, more accurately; 'Get' fucked by him. Nero joins in for some spit roasting... (Or; That random DMC/Thor Ragnarök crossover porn that nobody asked for) lol.
Relationships: Dante/Hulk, Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Hulk
Series: Random Crossover/Miscellaneous RP Based Fics... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751380
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. This one just. Yeeah, I got bored again and was rereading over old RPs and then this happened. Basically we did a thread for Thor; Ragnarök, and we threw a bunch of other people in there too and mixed things up a bit and Dante and Nero had already been on Sakaar for a number of years before Hulk arrived there, after falling through a random hole in space and were both forced to fight in the arena. We decided that if those disks worked on Thor, they'd probably work on Demons too so, both Nero and Dante are unable to use their Devil Trigger to escape or somethings as it's suppressed by the control disks...
> 
> Basically after Hulk arrives on Sakaar Dante (who is the reigning champion before him) is forced to fight Hulk, who eventually beats the the shit out of him but doesn't kill him, as Nero runs into the arena and throws himself over Dante's body and Hulk decides not to kill him. After that, Hulk basically moves in with the Demons and Dante, being himself, of course decides that he wants to start fucking the guy who just beat the absolute tar out of him, because he is a hopeless slut and decided to go and be really fucking subby on this for some reason lol.
> 
> So yeah. This is basically a couple weeks or so after their first fight, after Dante's recovered from being smashed up and everybody's friends now lol. (If anyone's actually interested in reading the fight scene between Hulk and Dante, I have got that written and I might even just post it as a sort of bonus, prequel chapter or something, after this... I admittedly had quite a bit of fun writing it...)
> 
> As usual this is unbetad and pretty much posted straight from RP so any stupid mistakes are mine, and my paragraphing is fucking weird bc I tend to just write these things as giant ass walls of text and then just throw paragraphs in wherever to make it a bit easier to read lol.

Dante groaned deeply around Nero's cock where he was knelt on the floor on his hands and knees between the young Alpha's legs, where he was resting his back against the wall in the nest of blankets they had made. The older Demon arched his back and pushed his ass back further where the Hulk was looming behind him, one thick finger thrusting with surprising care inside his slick, wet hole and Dante almost choked himself on Nero's prick when he felt a second large digit slowly working its way in with the first... 'Holy Fuck!' The stretch was already incredible, and Dante had seen the guy naked and he knew it was only going to get even better, once the Hulk actually mounted him properly...

Nero's fingers were tight in his hair and the young Demon yanked sharply to make Dante look up at him where he was still expertly deep throating his dick. Nero gave a low, breathy chuckle at whatever he saw on Dante's face and a warm, rough claw ran gently over his cheek and jawline to rest cupping his chin, holding him firmly in place as Nero half whispered in a low, teasing voice; "You love this, don't you Old Man...? Being bent over and filled from both ends... You're fucking gorgeous like this... Choking on my cock and trying to beg for more even though we can't hear that incessant cocky voice of yours... Looks like finally found a way to shut you up, Old Man..." The Alpha growled, with a low tease, pushing his cock further down Dante's throat and eliciting a deep groan from the other Demon's throat which sent pleasant vibrations up through the shaft of his cock.

"I bet you just can't wait for him to fuck you properly, can you? You little slut." The Alpha growled at him, and Dante whined low in his throat in an attempt to agree with him. He certainly couldn't deny it. He 'did' love it. He loved being bent over like this and spread out, filled and fucked and held between them and used like the needy, slutty bitch that he was...

Dante had barely noticed when Hulk had eventually slipped his large fingers out of him until he was suddenly left feeling empty and bereft for a moment, and the Demon whimpered pitifully around Nero's thick cock where he was enthusiastically sucking on it and licking at it. It was very quickly turned into a high, desperate whine as he felt the thick, blunt head of the Hulk's 'massive' cock pushing into him, and Dante swore his eyes rolled back in his head as the green giant slowly but steadily split him open, and the heat rolling off his large form was delicious and all encompassing and the Demon purred around Nero's thick length at the way he could feel the enormous shaft burning through him and heating his guts in a way that reminded him strangely of all the times he'd been fucked by Vergil in his Devil form. 

Nero gave that same heat, although it was somewhat muted, due to not actually being able to Trigger, and Dante hadn't even realised how much he'd missed this, since becoming trapped here... Hulk filled him up perfectly, and beyond anything else that he'd ever taken and the Demon was shaking where he was being held between them, the giants huge hands wrapped around his hips, and his large fingers were practically touching where they curled around Dante's waist and held his ass slightly off the ground to get a better angle as he fully sheathed himself inside the Demon. As soon as Hulk started moving, Dante was lost.

The Demon's mind shorted out entirely as the green behemoth started to thrust into him, and his movements grew harder and faster as he apparently realised that he wasn't going to accidentally break the Demon with his powerful thrusts.

When Nero started to push his cock in and out of Dante's mouth and throat, dragging the older Demon up and down the length of his shaft by his hair, the Omega was just 'gone', his body had gone limp and pliant between the two of them, and he was surrounded by heat and delicious Alpha scent, and a delightful warmth curled through his belly and when Dante braced himself on his forearm and lifted one hand to lay flat against his stomach he could literally 'feel' the huge bulge of Hulk's massive thick cock moving through the skin of his abdomen.

The feel of it had the Demon shuddering and whining around Nero, and Dante swore he blacked out for a bit as he suddenly came untouched and without warning, and the clenching of his muscles only made the Hulk's cock feel even 'bigger' inside him, and Nero and Hulk weren't stopping, fucking him relentlessly through his orgasm and Dante would have moaned if he could, half choking on Nero's cock as he rammed himself down his throat, and Dante was so fucking full he almost could've sworn that it felt like he had been literally split in half by both of them, as though there was no space left in his body that wasn't taken up by the thick, pounding lengths inside him, and the Demon was in absolute ecstasy where he was literally spitroasted between them...

Dante didn't know how long they both kept fucking him, his body trembling and oversensitised as his throat and ass were abused in a constant, pleasurable torture and the Hulk's huge cock was rubbing constantly over his prostate and dragging hotly against his slick walls, touching every single nerve of pleasure the Demon thought he possessed, and even some he hadn't known had even existed, until this moment... 

When Hulk came, Dante felt it in his very bones. The loud roar that he let loose as he climaxed vibrated through the Demon's very core, and he could feel every single hot, thick pulse of cum being pumped up into him, filling him even more, even though it already felt like he was stretched to bursting... Nero came down his throat a momemt later, and Dante obediently swallowed down everything he gave him, so full of cum now that he seriously thought he might drown in it from the inside out, but oh! What a way to go! And Nero came 'a lot' but Hulk was on a whole other level again and it just kept coming, and coming, and coming, and Dante was mewling pathetically when Nero finally pulled back from his mouth after Dante had suckled and licked every last drop of his spend from his twitching member.

The Demon's eyes were glazed and unfocused, his breaths ragged, panted things as he let his head fall down to rest on one of Nero's strong thighs and a helpless, high pitched whine left him when he blearily cracked his eyes open to stare down the length of his own body and saw that his full belly was round and distended from the sheer amount of seed that the Hulk had filled him with.

Dante absolutely 'loved' the soaking wet feeling of his huge load shifting around inside him as he eventually pulled out of him and lowered him to the ground into the nest of blankets, and the Demon whined and tried to clench his ass to keep it all in, earning himself an amused, breathy chuckle from Nero who sifted around in the blankets near him with his human hand, eventually finding what he was looking for and leaning over his Uncles back to reach his ass.

Dante mewled again as he felt the Alpha Demon pushing a thick plug into him and Nero was smirking knowingly at him as he got it seated properly in Dante's full asshole, tilting his face up to look at him. "I know you're a fucking huge cumslut, Old Man so I came prepared..." The young Demon said, as he began softly carding his clawed fingers through Dante's white hair and the Omega purred softly when he also felt a large, warm hand begin stroking over his back in a surprisingly gentle manner. The Demon merely drifted for a while, fucked out, sated and content, and he didn't actually notice when he eventually dropped off to sleep right where he was, with his head on Nero's leg in their makeshift pile of blankets, exhausted and entirely peaceful for perhaps the first time since had landed on the god forsaken rock...


	2. The Fight...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arena fight between Dante and Hulk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post this here as a bit of a bonus prequel chapter thing lol. I actually had quite a bit of fun writing it, although I do feel kinda bad about beating my favorite Demon into pulp, but it was kinda necessary for the plot lol. (Dante is easily bribed into forgiveness with pizza and beer, and strawberry sundaes lol)

Dante rolled his shoulders as he walked into the arena, his sword slug over his back with one hand resting on the hilt. It was honestly more of a confident swagger than a walk but, the Demon had been here long enough to know that if he wanted to keep himself and Nero living in any kind of comfort on this godforsaken junk planet, and not end up back in the damn endless circle room he needed to put on a good show for the crowds...

It was fortunate that, even on Earth, before they'd fallen through whatever hole in space had dropped them here, he had always had a certain flair for the dramatic. It was one of the reasons, besides obviously being able to kick the ass of every opponent thrown at him, that had ensued that he and Nero were still alive for his ridiculous angry Nephew to keep almost screwing it up by constantly trying to escape at just the absolute 'worst' times.

It wasn't that Dante didn't want to leave. Of course he did. He had friends, and family back home that he missed, and who had probably been looking for him, or thought he was dead... That they both were... It was more that escape around here had been made damned near impossible by these damn control disks. That, and the fact that the Grandmaster had eyes and wars everywhere, and there was very little chance of them actually getting far without being spotted.

Eventually, an opportunity to escape without dying would present itself and, when it did, then he would be ready... Until then, he would very much like to continue living, and preferably in the room he shared with Nero which had actual booze and food, and a comfortable place to sleep. The Demon didn't pay too much attention to what the Grandmaster was actually saying through the arena-wide speaker system. He had heard it all before, before every fight...

He focused more on endearing himself to the rabidly chanting crowd, grinning and throwing his arms wide, bowing slightly as though he actually enjoyed all of this and wanted to be here... He didn't. Well. He didn't enjoy the senseless slaughter for entertainment... The Demon would admit he enjoyed a good fight as much as the next person but, back on Earth he had fought for a reason. He had fought to protect people, not just for entertainment.

"...You know him, we all love him. And 'clearly' he loves you! Give a big round of applause for my reigning champion! The King of the Arena! And my personal favorite, the one, the only, the delightfully dramatic, 'Son of Sparda!!'" Dante fought the insane urge to roll his eyes as always, still mostly ignoring the usual background prattling from the insane bastard who ran the planet. "Now, people tonight, we have a very special event for you! A rare and unusual treat... You've seen our favorite Demon fight all manner of opponents so far, and none of them has ever been a match for the awesome power of the infamous Son of Sparda! But let me tell you, people, and I really think you're going to enjoy this, tonight! For the first time ever, coming to us from a glaxy far, far away... A Contender! That's right folkes! You heard me correctly! A bonified, honest to gods contender to fight against our beloved champion!"

Dante did pay attention to that. No one had told him anything about any contenders... Not that there'd ever been anyone who had been deemed a strong enough opponent to actually be 'called' a contender before. They threw people at him to fight. Occasionally some of them might prove to be actually challenging... But inevitably, they all died. He gave the crowd a good spectacle, made a show of actually getting hit or pushed back by his opponent, but really, if he was honest, they all knew that he was just holding back... 

The Demon was infinitely curious to know what kind of creature or person, or both that the Grandmaster could have found that could possibly be strong enough to be called his contender. Not that he was worried, of course. But he 'was' a little irritated that no one had bothered to tell him about the change. Fucking typical. It was probably the Grandmaster's fucked up way of reminding him who was in charge...

Dante turned back towards the opposite side of the arena from where he'd entered, fliping his sword into his hand and twirling it in readiness as he waited for the Grandmaster to finally finish speechifying and just give him his goddamned contender already. He wanted to get this over with and go back to his room already... "He's mean, he's green, he apparently loves to smash things, and he's come all the way from a little ol' planet called Earth just to be here with us tonight! Ladies and gentleman! Give it up now for our very first 'real' contender to challenge our favorite Demon Lord! I give you, The Incredible... Hulk!" 

The arena was a massed mix of hot cherring and boos, some hissing, some noises he wouldn't even bother to 'try' and identify... Dante watched the slowly opening doors curiously, and the Demon actually blinked in surprise when the huge metal doors suddenly caved outward and then where smashed off their hinges, twisted and bent where they came to crash land in front of him. Holy shit! The guy... Creature... Person... Alien...? Whatever. That had just smashed his way through the doors was huge. And definitely very green. And angry. Angry was definitely a thing he was getting here... And apparently fucking strong, because those doors were solid fucking steel all the way through, and this guy had just torn through them like they were tissue paper... Well, fuck. 

The Hulk roared. A loud, angry, primal sound, full of rage and imminent violence. The green rage monster came at him with all the force of an unstoppable behemoth, and Dante leapt up into the air to avoid the swing of of a huge fist, landing deftly on the giant's shoulders. Hulk snarled angrily and tried to grab him, becoming enraged when the Demon leapt into the air again and landed back in front of him, a powerful, deft swipe of his sword leaving a fine line of green blood across the massive chest.

Dante looked up at the giant through the fall of his white hair over his face, a taunting smirk on his face as straightened up from where he was slightly bent over in a mock bow. The enraged growl he got in return should, in anyine else's case, have been warning enough that shit was about to get real ugly, real fast... But Dante had never exactly been the brightest bulb in the arena... The huge fist that connected with literally his entire front was harder than steel, and at least thrice as strong and it felt like he'd just been sucker punched by a fucking building... A very angry, very green building.

The impact when he hit the arena wall behind him was enough to actually knock the breath right back out of him. He felt concrete buckle and crack under his weight as he slammed into the masonry, and the Demon was sure that at least every bone in his body was, quite possibly, a little bit broken... Well fuck. This had never happened before. It looked like the insane fucker really had found him an opponent who was actually worth his time...

Dante groaned softly as he pushed himself out of the hole in the wall, and let himself drop back down to the ground on his hands and knees, his white hair obscuring his face a little, and the Demon grinned as he looked up through it, waiting until the Hulk was right on top of him and reaching down to grab him in one huge hand before suddenly surging up with a powerful leap and catching the green behemoth under the jaw with his own fist. Dante could feel his control disk threatening to activate as his Trigger sparked slightly beneath his skin, tiny, thin lines of red almost like electricity just barely crackling over his form as his surpressed Demonic power tried to heal his damaged body...

The Hulk seemed surprised when Dante actually sent him staggering back, and the Demon got the feeling that this was a guy who had never lost a fight before in his life... Well. That made two of them... Hulk recovered quickly, and he and Dante squared off against each other for a secind, before the Demon was forced to duck another massive punch. "Okay... You're big, and strong. And I'll admit, a Hell of a lot faster than I woulda thought, but that just makes this fight a little more interesting than my usual fare..!" Dante said as he danced around under the thickly muscled green arm and leapt up onto the Hulk's back again.

He had lost Rebellion over by the wall when he'd hit it, and he hadn't exactly had enough time to pick it back up again, so he was forced to use his speed and agility to keep from getting hit by the green behemoth again. The Hulk managed to catch him by the edge of his coat, and slammed him down into the dirt, and the Demon rolled swiftly out of the way as he tried to stomp on him, rolling again in a blur of red as the Hulk slammed both fists into the ground right where he'd been a second ago...

Dante rolled himself out of range before rolling up to his feet behind him a leaping up to kick him in the back, sending him off balance a bit, and the Demon got in a few more quick jabs to the kidney's before having to dance back out of the way as Hulk turned and swiped at him. "C'mon, Big Guy! You can do better than that!" The Demon taunted as he ducked and weaved and dived beneath the dangerously swinging fists. Dante rolled underneath him between his legs, and he popped back up to his feet with every intention of leaping up and kicking him in head, and had even executed the first part of said move, when a large green fist was suddenly snatching him out of the air by him ankle...

The Demon had just enough time to marvel at how something so big could actually move so fast before he was suddenly having the breath knocked out of him again as he was slammed into the ground onto his back. Only this time it didn't stop... Dante had barely taken a breath when he was suddenly flying through the air again, this time smashing face first into the ground with just as much tremendous force. This one actually left him a bit dazed, and Dante barely had time to register the fact that the Hulk had still not let go of him before he was whipped through the air and smashed into the ground a third time...

After that, the Demon lost count. Each impact seemed more jarring and more painful than the last, and he was vaguely aware of the probability that all his internal organs were likely soup, and his bones were just a shattered mess of little twigs and shards. How he was even still alive, let alone vaguely conscious, he didn't know but, by this point, when there was a sudden, brief pause where Dante suspected the behemoth might have been checking to see if he was still breathing, all the Demon could do was hang there limply in his grasp, his long red coat falling down over his head.

Dante supposed he he was about to die, probably. That's how these things always ended... They faught. One died. One became the victor. Only up until this point, he had always been on the other side of the equation... He supposed there were worse way he could've gone... Although he couldn't quite think what those might be right now... He didn't think very much at all, after that, as the hard ground rushed up to meet him yet again, and the Demon was practically unconscious by the time the Hulk finally stopped swinging him around and just threw him down onto his back beside him... The last thing he vaguely remembered hearing, was the far distant sound of a loud, and inherently angry roar of triumph...


End file.
